


Иссохший под дождем.

by Momeme



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momeme/pseuds/Momeme
Summary: - Ты самый великий идиот, которого я знаю… - Суо прикусил губу, и, не обращая внимания на катившиеся по его щекам слезы, посмотрел прямо Лео в глаза.





	Иссохший под дождем.

**Author's Note:**

> Я просто люблю своих глупых детей.

***

  
Лео стоял слишком далеко, чтобы услышать их разговор, но все же он слышал смех, смех Суо, звоном раздававшийся у него в ушах. Неловкая улыбка сияла на лице первогодки и даже на расстоянии, не достаточным для того, чтобы услышать хоть одно слово, он отчетливо слышал. Слышал, как Тсукаса смеялся, попутно прикрывая свой рот маленькой изящной ручкой, стоя в окружении школьных цветочных клумб, такими же красивыми, каким его видел Лео. Лицо Тсукинаги скривилось, передавая все отчаяние, всю ненависть и ревность, испытываемые им сейчас. Тело задрожало от переполняемой злости. Так не должно быть. Этот смех, эта улыбка и вся эта легкость, которая сопутствовала радости Суо – все это сейчас было не его. Он улыбался не ему. Он был не с ним.  
Не способный смотреть на это без подступающего к горлу комка, Лео развернулся спиной к саду и, со всей силы сжав руки в кулаки, стремительно направился прочь. Тело трясло от совершенно не присущей его характеру агрессии.  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал… Черт бы тебя побрал, Эйчи…

***

  
\- Нгххааа, Суо~ Не тяни меня так сильно, оторвешь руку.  
Тсукаса резко отпустил своего семпая, от чего тот сразу же свалился на пол.  
\- Тогда, может, вылезешь из-под котатсу самостоятельно? Сейчас даже не зима, боже, он ведь даже не включен! – Каса скрестил руки у себя на груди, сопровождая это действие возмущенным фырканьем.

_Мне так хочется, чтобы ты всегда так же крепко держался за меня._

  
– Что можно делать под котатсу в это время года? Почему мы вообще не убрали его на лето? – мальчик сурово смотрел на развалившегося на полу лидера.  
Вопрос был действительно интересным. Ведь это был почти второй месяц лета и то, почему котатсу, необходимое для согревания в зябкие и холодные дни, стояло не убранным, было известно только одному Лео. Хотя и это, по правде говоря, ставилось Суо под большой вопрос: он не всегда был уверен, что действия этого человека сопровождались какой-то логикой или осмысленностью.  
\- Или тебе нравится вечно нагружать на… меня проблемами? Разве можно получать какое-то удовольствие, принося окружающим такое огромное количество проблем?

_Я просто хочу, чтобы ты смотрел только на меня, остальные мелочи меня не волнуют._

Лео увлеченно рассматривал Тсукасу снизу-вверх – с этого положения мальчик казался таким большим и грозным, готовым вот-вот выбить все дурное поведение и все дурные мысли из него, беззащитно лежавшего на полу. На секунду он подумал о вероятности, с которой Суо мог кого-то покалечить. Но как только он представил воображаемую руку, со всей силы ударяющую кого-то по щеке – тут же рассмеялся. Ситуация, в которой его кохай был разозлен настолько, что был способен поднять на кого-то руку, показалась ему настолько уморительной, что сдерживать смех оказалось невозможным.  
\- Нхахахаха, Эйчи бы точно понравилось ~ – глаза Лео блеснули от вложенного в собственные слова смысла. Подставлять свое лицо под удар было весьма не привлекающей перспективой, но вот ударить его аккуратно сложенную рожу с вечной ехидной улыбкой казалось восхитительной идеей – это было приятно даже просто представить.  
Но погрузившись в свои собственные мысли, Тсукинага совершенно не следил за напутствиями от Тсукасы – он не слышал, о чем тот сказал до этого, но отчетливо слышал, как с дрожащих от злости губ мальчика сорвалось «Как ты только посмел подумать о Теншоуине в таком ключе…».  
После чего, кинув презрительный взгляд на застывшего от неожиданности Лео, Суо развернулся в сторону выхода, прошептав, нет, это было неуместное слово, - прошипев напоследок «Я считал, ты меня понимаешь» вышел из комнаты. Вышел, полностью предоставив лежащего на полу семпая его собственным мыслям.  
Теперь взгляд Лео был устремлен в белый потолок опустевшей комнаты. Пол был холодным и даже то, что часть его тела все еще была под котатсу, не казалось ему чем-то теплым и согревающим.

  
_Мне ведь просто хотелось, чтобы ты был со мной._

  
Суо не было в комнате.

  
_Хотелось чувствовать тепло твоих рук._

  
Пол был правда холодным.

  
_Мне нужно было сказать тебе о своих чувствах._

  
Суо нет рядом.

  
\- Слова так важны, верно, Суо?... Хаха… Странно, я всегда думал, что крыша защищает от дождя. В этом году сезон дождей выходит на славу буйным, хаха…

***

  
Сверля пол глазами, Лео не торопясь волочился по школьному коридору в свой класс. Его мысли были загружены услышанным минуту назад разговором первогодок (кажется, они учились в одном классе с Суо?) о прогнозе погоды на сегодняшний вечер.

  
_Будет дождь._

Погруженный с самого утра в свои мысли, Лео, выходя из дома, напрочь забыл о текущем времени года. О том, что дождь может начать лить в любой момент, и хорошо бы было иметь на этот случай зонтик. Зонтик, которого у него с собой не было.

  
_Ничего не поделаешь, не сахарный - не растаю._

Хотя как бы ему хотелось быть сахарным. Даже не потому что можно было запросто покончить со всеми проблемами за раз, просто растаяв.

  
_Сделанный из сахара я бы точно ему нравился._

После таких мыслей Лео невольно усмехнулся себе под нос.  
\- О? Тсукинага-кун? Давненько мы с тобой не пересекались. Хотелось бы мне отведать с тобой пару кружек чая.  
Из всех людей, которых ему хотелось бы сейчас встретить, _этот_ был точно в самых низах списка. У Эйчи был удивительный талант. Появляться там, где его хочется видеть меньше всего, в моментах, когда единственное желание, направленное в его сторону, выходило за рамки позволенного в приличном обществе. Хотя Лео не был точно уверен, что стоящий перед ним человек не вызывал подобных позывов агрессии _всегда, где бы он ни был._  
\- Не кажется ли тебе грубым – отвечать молчанием на мое вежливое обращение?  
\- Тебе настолько не жалко своего времени?  
\- Хах~- Эйчи усмехнулся, сверкнув своими глазами, натягивая на свое лицо притворно-добрую улыбку. – Пожалуй, ты прав. Удивительно, что королевская прислуга выучена манерам лучше самого короля, не находишь?  
Лео изменился в лице и пронзил своего собеседника злобным взглядом. Для него навсегда останется загадкой, как человек, проводивший столько времени в одиночестве, способен видеть людей насквозь. Способен одной фразой надавить на самое важное и сокровенное, что кроется в сердце.  
\- Я нахожу болтливых императоров крайне надоедливыми, – он попытался скопировать ехидную улыбку, но по полученному в ответ смешку понял – это до мурашек вымораживающее выражение был способен состроить только один человек во всем мире.  
\- Тсукинага Лео, – Эйчи сделал шаг в сторону стоящего перед ним парня, положил руку на его плечо и, наклонившись, в самое ухо прошипел – Своими сокровищами нужно дорожить, ведь в ином случае ты рискуешь оказаться обворованным.  
Похлопав несколько раз по напряженному плечу, он скрестил руки за спиной и медленно, без оглядки, направился вдаль по коридору. Лео слишком хорошо мог представить удовлетворенное его блестящей провокацией лицо, из-за чего его руки невольно сжались в кулаки от злости.  
\- Подонок… Кто сказал, что из тебя хороший вор?

***

Дождь тяжелыми каплями валился с неба. Неба, настолько серого и беспросветного, что, казалось, в такой сгущающейся сероте невозможно было быть счастливым, активным и стремительно торопиться куда-то с учебы.

  
_Довольно вовремя._

  
Лео стоял, уставившись в завораживающе темнеющее небо. Все куда-то спешившие ученики академии давно разбежались по своим домам, так что ни один цветной зонтик не портил мрачности пейзажа. Мальчик стоял под крышей, но даже это не мешало ему чувствовать, насколько тяжелыми были падающие капли.  
Он сделал несколько шагов вперед и, наконец, оказался вне своего сухого убежища. Теперь он отлично чувствовал на себе все – и тяжесть капель, и тяжесть этого серого, угнетающего неба, и… тяжесть одиночества, осевшим тяжелым камнем в его сердце. Прозрачные капельки стремительно скатывались по его грустному лицу. На какую-то долю секунды ему даже показалось, что вместе с дождевыми каплями с его щеки скатилось что-то иное.

  
_Похоже, у неба выдался тот еще нелегкий денек._

  
Пытаясь выкинуть из головы все свои глупые и запутанные мысли, Лео собрался было оборвать свое бесполезное промокание под летним проливным дождем. Но оборвалось нечто другое.  
\- Тсукинага-семпай!  
Его дыхание.  
\- Тсукинага-семпай! – громко повторили за его спиной. Он слишком хорошоо знал, чей это голос. Знал, но не имел ни малейшего понятия, почему он окликнул его именно сейчас. – Лидер!!  
Сердце Лео пропустило удар. Руки задрожали, а губы сжались. Казалось, все мысли разом покинули его – в голове было пусто. Единственное, о чем он сейчас думал – _я не могу повернуться._  
Повернуться означало посмотреть на окликнувшего его мальчик. Означало посмотреть в его светлое лицо, на котором, вероятнее всего, не было ничего, кроме презрения. Презрения к нему, способному создавать такое огромное количество проблем для дорого человека. Разве может он посмотреть на Суо пустыми глазами? Может ли он с такой кислой рожей посмотреть прямо ему в глаза и признать себя виноватым? Он чувствовал себя безнадежно иссохшим до самых костей человеком.

  
_Я буду не лучше того, кого презираю всей душой._

Он слышал, как дождевые капли начали колотить по зонту – конечно же, Тсукаса был из тех людей, которые весь сезон дождей носили при себе зонтик. Слышал, как скопившаяся на асфальте вода разлеталась под его уверенными шагами. Лео слышал, но все еще не мог повернуться лицом к тому, кто стоял у него за спиной.  
\- Это я.

_Я знаю._

  
\- Я был… -глаза Тсукасы виновато впились в асфальт, - Это я был не прав.

  
_…_

  
\- В тот день… В тот день я сказал, что ты меня не понимаешь, – голос Тсукасы дрогнул, мальчик сильнее сжал зонтик. - Но единственное, что было оставлено без понимания… это твои чувства.  
Лео поднял свою голову, его губы сжались еще сильнее. Почему? Почему он слышит эти слова? Почему Суо извиняется перед ним?

_Ведь единственный, кто должен извиняться за свои эгоистичные желания это я._

\- Суо… Почему ты говоришь об этом… - голос третьегодки был хриплым и тихим. Но его собеседник стоял достаточно близко, чтобы услышать любой шепот, который мог сорваться с губ Лео.  
\- Потому что я никогда не задумывался, что тебе тоже может быть… больно. Но Теншоин-онии-сама..! – сердце Лео сжалось.

_Так вот что это было…_

\- Но он помог мне, объяснил, что в голове подобных тебе чудаков гораздо больше темных мыслей, чем мы… чем я могу себе представить!

_Кажется, дождь становится сильнее?_

\- Лиде… - Тсукаса прикусил губу – если он сейчас продолжит, то не сможет больше сдерживать свой дрожащий голос. – Лео. Я хочу понимать. Понимать, что тебе хочется, что тебе важно, что ты чувствуешь, что ты…  
\- Придурок, - голос старшего парня все еще был тихим и хриплым. Его тело дрогнуло. – ПРИДУРОК! - он яростным рывком развернулся к Суо, чьи глаза ошарашенно уставились на него. Его лицо было жалким. С мокрых волос капала вода, в глазах читалось не передаваемое словами отчаяние. – Хочешь понимать? Чего мне хочется? Что мне важно? Что я чувствую? – он смотрел прямо в испуганное лицо Касы, пока с ненавистью выкрикивал слова то и дело срывавшимся голосом. – Я хочу _тебя_. Мне важен _ты_. Хочу чувствовать _тебя_. Все мои мысли, желания - все они о _тебе_ , - он схватил себя за мокрую голову, - все мысли в этой поганой голове лишь о том, как я хочу тебя _рядом с собой_. Чтобы никто больше не слышал твоего смеха, не видел твоей улыбки, не держал тебя за руку. Мысли в моей голове… Ты _**это**_ хотел услышать? – его голос вечно скакал, прыгая с одной истеричной нотки на другую.  
Он тяжело дышал и без сил отпустил свои рыжие волосы. Его тело было таким тяжелым, даже слишком – хотелось прямо сейчас повалиться на землю. Лицо Лео искривилось в отчаянной эмоции. Он больше не выглядел озлобленным – теперь он выглядел просто жалко.  
\- Тупица… - прошептал Суо, крепко сжимая свой зонтик двумя ручками. По его щеке скатилась капля. – Тупица… Идиот... – и еще одна, а за ней другая. – Ты идиот!  
Лео никогда не мог представить голос Касы настолько высоким, настолько дрожащим. По его глазам катились слезы. _Опять он все испортил._ Ему хотелось сжать теплого и такого драгоценного для него мальчика прямо сейчас, хотелось коснуться его, выглядевшего точь-в-точь как маленький запуганный котенок, отчаянно зовущий на помощь. Но разве _сейчас_ он мог его потрогать?  
\- Ты самый великий идиот, которого я знаю… - Суо прикусил губу, и, не обращая внимания на катившиеся по его щекам слезы, посмотрел прямо Лео в глаза. – Которого я так сильно люблю, с которым хочу быть рядом, чьи руки хочу чувствовать… которого…  
Зонтик вывалился из его рук и повалился на землю. Сердце колотилось так быстро, что каждый его удар отдавался мальчику прямо в голову. Все тело горело – особенно уши. Руки дрожали, а ноги вот-вот норовили подкоситься. Но он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько защищенным.  
Сзади одной рукой Лео силой прижимал его ближе к себе, а второй с жадностью хватался за голову Суо, перебирая своими тонкими пальцами его намокавшие волосы. Их губы, языки и лица – которые были сейчас так близко - все было таким обжигающем и желанным, что им обоим казалось, что они могут простоять так вечность. Все вокруг перестало для них существовать: валяющийся на асфальте зонт, капающий с неба дождь. Сейчас во всем мире были только они двое, предоставленные друг другу.  
\- Суо… - прервав поцелуй Лео крепко обнял мальчика и положил свою голову на его теплое плечо. – Я люблю тебя.  
Тсукаса скрестил свои изящные ручки на спине партнера и неловко улыбнулся.  
\- Тебе стоило сказать это с самого начала.

  
_\- Прости меня._

\- Я тоже, - он сжал своего лидера еще сильнее. – Я тоже люблю тебя.  
\- Суо… Сезон дождей в этом году правда славный?  
\- Несомненно… Самый славный из тех, которые нам пришлось пережить.  
Они оторвались от своих объятий, чтобы посмотреть друг другу в глаза. На лицах обоих были глупые влюбленные улыбки.  
Лео открыл было рот, чтобы сказать Тсукасе о том, что солнце в этом году светит слишком ярко, но не успел – его заняли новым поцелуем.


End file.
